For Better or for Worse
by koalaisland2
Summary: He learned when he was younger that if he really loved something, he could let it go and eventually, it'd come back to him. So he lets her go because her happiness was his. A little ficlet of angst involving DougxEvie, but also mentions BenxMal, plus all the AKs and VKs after high school, growing up and becoming their own people. Rated T for mentions of drugs and alcohol!
1. Chapter 1

"And now we're here, in front of our family, our friends," King Ben announced loudly in his microphone, "Thank you. Everyone for making this momentous occasion memorable. I would now like to have everyone switch their tassels from the left to the right, indicating that we are now your graduating class."

"It is with my greatest pleasure, to present to you, Auradon Preparatory Academy's newest graduating class!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed happily.

The auditorium erupted in cheers, kisses were shared, tears were shed. The vibrations were so loud, they could feel the auditorium slightly shaking. Upbeat music played as everyone held on to each other and sang, lifting their graduation caps and throwing it in the air. Doug was smiling and laughing at his friends, but after they left the stage he was quickly whisked away to take pictures with his family.

Every family in the Dwarfson household rounded up and took pictures of their newly graduated high school students: Sebastian, son of Bashful, Sophia, daughter of Sleepy, Gordon, son of Grumpy, and lastly Doug. It started off with each of them with their own families, then with each uncle's family, then with all the boys or all the girls; Doug hated it because his cheeks were sore and he wanted pictures with his friends but he persevered through, knowing going to The Jade Dragon for dinner would be worth it. It also didn't help that he was showered in floaty inner tube with sweet messages covering his face.

After what felt like an eternity, Doug was able to catch Carlos, Jay, and Mal who were about to walk out of the stadium doors, following Ben and his family.

"Guys," he called out to them. The VKs turned around, and he beckoned them over, "Can I get a few pictures with you please?"

Jay and Carlos smiled at Doug covered in the floaties. He made sure his cousin Sophie got them one too. "Of course, buddy," Carlos said, nudging Jay and Mal to follow him.

Mal nodded her head, "Yes, Doug!" She waved Ben over and he happily followed.

Jay slapped his shoulder while bringing him into a bro-hug, "are we seeing you at the after party?"

Doug laughed, "Of course. I'm so ready to get wasted."

Jay and Carlos barked laughing. Even Mal, giggled. "Bro, be prepared," Jay said, "I can't believe Ben was able to convince his parents to host our after party at Castle Beast."

Doug nodded excitedly, "Yeah, for sure."

After Dopey took more photos of Doug and the VKs, Doug and Chad, Doug and Ben, Doug and the girls, all the boys, they finally left Auradon Stadiums.

Family dinner was always as hectic as it was. The Dwarfson clan was as eclectic and loud as it was in the Enchanted Forest.

Doug and his cousins were separated from the adults, his older cousins, and the younger ones. Everyone shared stories, laughs, and jokes. While he was happy on the outside, Doug felt genuinely empty.

It had been months since Evie graduated Auradon Prep early and went ahead to a fashion and design school in Cinderellasburg. Evie was interning overseas in Venice, Italy for Donnatella Gerimaldi, a high profile designer who taught Cruella de Vil and Anna Radcliffe everything they knew about fashion too.

They decided it was for the best, taking a break so that she could focus on immersing herself in the college experience, and he could focus on getting his life in order for college in Camelot Heights.

 _"C'mon Eve, you're not going to turn down this chance are you?"_

 _"Doug..."_

 _"You've actually considering it?!"_

 _"How can you of all people yell at me? This is my future not yours, Doug!"_

 _"I'm yelling because this is your ticket to make yourself somebody, and you won't. You won't take it because you're scared, when we both know you've dealt with much worse."_

 _"Are you kidding me? What about the Isle program? I can't leave it all to Ben. What about Jay, Carlos, and Mal? I'm not graduating without them."_

 _"Evie. The Isle program expanded with Uma and Ben working together too. Your best friends want you to take this just as much as I do. How can you not?"_

 _"I've built my business here, my new life. I can't just give it up."_

 _"You've gotta be willing to take those chances, Eve. I know you! I know you can be so much better. Why don't you have the same faith in yourself? You can't tell me that all those kids we saved on the Isle aren't looking up to you."_

 _"Just shut up! Okay? Shut up. I don't want to hear this right now. Get out."_

 _"I'm just trying to help," Doug said softly, as he picked up his stuff and made his way to the door._

 _"You wanna help?! Why don't you just leave me alone, Doug! That would be amazing," she seethed, her voice cracking at the last bit._

 _Lost for words and his throats actually hurting from all the yelling, he dipped his head and walked out, silently closing her door._

 _Unknowing to the both of them, they sighed exasperatedly at the same time. Evie was tearing up while Doug went to Jay's room to hit their new punching bag._

 _"Another fight? Geez, that's the fourth one this week," Carlos said as he held Doug's punching bag._

 _"She's-just-so-stubborn," Doug panted as he hit the red bag._

 _"I'm surprised you don't want her to go to school with you. It's almost as if you're afraid she'd outdo you in college."_

 _"It'd be selfish of me if I told her that I wanted her to come with me. And that's not fair Carlos. I'm always going to be supporting Evie, I will even admit she's smarter than I am. I'm just-I'm pushing this for her because I know that if I was in her shoes, I'd want her to at least be supportive, even if it means fighting all the time and feeling like breaking up. It's hard, man," he tried to explain before making up a new set of punching combos._

 _Carlos nodded, "I agree dude, Evie should do this. My mom once said that Gerimaldi was the the best thing that ever happened to her. Except, maybe the way you're saying is like you're pushing her away, instead of letting her see the potential of success herself."_

 _Doug cocked his head to the side, "Yeah, I think so. I'm gonna go apologize after I shower and stuff. I feel terrible, 'Los."_

 _"Water break," Carlos said, letting Doug cool down and finish his workout. "How about two more minutes, then you go finish thinking about how you're gonna apologize to her."_

 _Doug quickly nodded, following Carlos back to the bag and began hitting it. When they were finished, Doug left the room and walked back to his dorm. To his surprise, Evie was standing there waiting._

 _"Babe?" Doug asked, making Evie turn._

 _A second passed before they both apologized at the same time. Evie had a small smile on her face, mouth agape as she was about to say something but Doug stopped her._

 _Doug took her chin and propped it up so he could look into her eyes, "Evie, I'm so sorry. Whatever you wanna do, princess, I'm here for it. If you feel like you're gonna succeed without Gerimaldi, then I know you will. I want you happy. I'm sorry. We could go to university together, I'm sure you're gonna get into all the League schools. We could get our own place and have Dizzy--"_

 _Evie shook her head, "Doug, please don't apologize. I'm sorry for what I said. You were right. You were right about the whole thing. I am scared but I also want to do this," she said softly, "I need this."_

 _Doug blinked twice, trying to register what she said, "So...you're gonna take her internship?" She slowly nodded, then he continued, "And you're gonna leave for Cinderellasburg in four months?" She nodded again, looking down at the floor, not sure of what to say or do next. "I'm happy for you Eve. I'm so, so proud," he smiled, lifting her in the air and spinning her. She giggled too, leaning into Doug for a kiss. He pinned her against his door, kissing her senseless in the hallway. He didn't care. He was in love, and so was she._

 _When Evie made her announcement to Fairy Godmother and their friends, she couldn't help but tear up a little. Mal was also crying, even though she refused to admit it. As happy as Jay and Carlos were, they couldn't imagine being in Auradon without her. Ben granted Evie he title of advisor, so that whenever she was ready to come home, she'd have a place in the kingdom. Lonnie, Audrey, and Jane were just as proud and excited, but heart broken that their friend was also leaving so soon. Audrey and Jane almost fainted at the realization that Evie wouldn't be there to design their outfits for castle-coming and prom. Dizzy was hurt the hardest, Evie was her big sister after all. She and Doug talked for hours about Evie, and what could happen next._

 _"Doug, do you think you guys will be together? What's gonna happen if you break up? Will I lose both of you?" Dizzy hugged him tightly, starting to sniffle at the idea of her senior friends leaving her behind._

 _Doug shook his head, trying to calm her down, "Diz, deep breathes okay? I'm always going to be here for you. You're like my sister just as much as you are Evie's. Evie and I are trying our hardest to figure out what to do next in terms of our relationship. Long distance can only work for so long, ya know?"_

 _Dizzy tried to be optimistic, "She still has two months...maybe you guys will find a balance."_

 _Doug had a faint smile on his face as he continued to let her ramble about all the drama buzzing around the school._

 _Two weeks later, Doug and Evie were relaxing on his bed. Both of them entangled with the other, not saying much. When he moved his arm off her body because he could feel it falling asleep, Evie turned to face him, "Doug...what about us?" Doug closed his eyes, knowing this question was bound to be asked, "I've been wondering the same thing. Statistically speaking, not many people stay with their high school sweethearts after graduation. It's messed up but it's true. True love isn't easy to find nowadays. A love like Ben and Mal's, yours and mine, and all those fairy tales that came before us. But, it's kept me up at night, trying to figure out how we can be together, even though right now it seems like we can't." He opened his eyes to look at Evie staring at the ceiling, a few tears streaming down her cheeks, "Why was it so much easier in the stories?"_

 _"Imagination is easier to except than reality, I guess," Doug sighed. He reached to intertwine their fingers, and for the first time, they felt different. Not warm, but slightly colder. Maybe it was the room, maybe not. He felt Evie shift so she could cuddle into him this time, "Please," she softly whispered, "can we talk about it another time, I don't wanna think about it anymore."_

 _He kissed the top of her blue hair, wanting to inhale her sweet perfume forever, "As you wish, my love."_

Hellooo Koalaisland2 here, back again with some Devie angst because there's never enough of it! as always, favorites, follows, and reviews are always welcome! I'm thinking about turning this into a little ficlet, but we'll see because of University, responsibility, and being an adult blah blah! Thank you guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 mentions drugs and alcohol**

"Doug? Douglas?!" His mother, Donna's voice made the boy sit up straighter. "Sorry, mom," he apologized, picking up a pair of chopsticks and slowly eating his food. She shook her head and said, "When you're done, your father and I wanna talk to you okay?" He nodded his head, and joined in conversation with the rest of his family.

"Dougie, you okay brother? You might wanna eat more than that if you wanna get trashed tonight," Bash said, pointedly looking at his cousin's full plate. Bash promised to be the designated driver tonight, a job that was usually Doug's. Bash knew that if Doug didn't eat enough, he'd be tipsy only a drink or two in.

"Yeah. I'm good Bash," Doug said, his mouth slightly full.

"Okay..." Sebastian rolled his eyes, sipping his hot tea and updating Sophie on what was happening.

After another hour, dinner was finally over. As the uncles fought about who was going to pay, Doug and his cousins devised a plan for the night.

"Okay boys," Sophie said, flicking her light brown hair over her shoulder, "we have to promise to stick with each other so we don't get too drunk or high. I'll be sleeping over at Nigel's place." When she said this, Gordon made a face, "Ugh. He's a loser Soph." She gave him the middle finger and continued, "Gordon, my fist will be up your ass if you guys start a fight, again. Anyways, Bashy, you're gonna be designated driver. Dougie, you can finally get as trashed as you need. I'm serious okay? No limits, but Bash watch him," Sophie quickly said as she saw their parents come up to talk to them.

"Sophie, Doug, Sebastian, and Gordon, two rules: if you come home sloppy drunk and as high as a kite, kiss your summer goodbye you'll be in the mines, I don't want you guys coming home drunk, or high. Bash is the designated driver, but don't be afraid to fall asleep there and come home sober. We expect a phone call at midnight from each of you. Gordon, you make sure that Nigel boy isn't in your cousin okay?" Uncle Grumpy instructed the teens, making the boys sweat a little. Sophie groaned, and Gordon laughed. Then his face changed, "Have fun. Be safe. Be smart. Watch out for each other."

Dopey and Donna pulled Doug aside, "Your uncle is right. Doug, we know it's been tough because of the breakup, just be safe okay?"

Doug nodded before hugging them, "I will mom and dad. I love you guys."

The four Dwarfsons kissed and hugged all their family members goodbye before getting into Gordon's black station wagon.

"Finally!" Doug and Sophie said, turning up the radio as Sebastian drove with Gordon in the front seat. Auradon City was brightly lit up with cobblestone streets in the shopping district, and a booming metropolitan everywhere else. Like every Friday night, Auradon City was busy with people shopping and enjoying the nightlife that it had to offer, jazz bands playing, people in the streets performing little stunts, people giving out flowers to the elderly or young kids. Doug looked out the window, palms slightly sweating for what could happen at the VK's party. Ben decided they'd dedicate this whole weekend to partying because he wanted everyone to feel included and understood if people couldn't go to one night, only the other and so forth. Tonight, it was their closest friends and a few of their classmates dedicated to getting intoxicated.

Minutes later, he saw the silhouette of Castle Beast. The butterflies in his stomach grew. Sebastian rolled up to the golden gates of the castle. A guard, Daniel was there to take the license plate number and who was in the car. Then he opened the gate and let the teenagers go inside. Sebastian slowly continued up the driveway to the front of Castle Beast. Sophie admired the rose bushes lining with the pathway to the front doors. Doug looked up and saw colored lights coming out of the grand ballroom and could already hear some people cheering. When Sebastian came to a stop, Gordon quickly grabbed something out of the glove compartment and put it in a small bag he always carried with him for his asthma. Lumiere saw the familiar car and smiled, ushering one of the servants to take Gordon's car and put it in the valet parking lot. Lumiere congratulated the teens as he took them to grand ball room where the party was in full swing.

Ben, who was in the middle of the dance floor with Mal saw his friends and waved them over. For a second, Ben didn't look like a King, he was in jeans and a white t-shirt. Mal was in a pearl colored dress, accented with purple geometric designs. Doug, Sophie, Sebastian, and Gordon bowed in their presence making the both of them roll their eyes.

"Everything is spiked, but we also have a lot water," Mal said, handing out Jell-O shots to the teens.

"Yes, please make sure you've eaten before you drink," Ben slightly slurred, his face a blushing red.

Gordon chuckled, "How ya feeling Ben?"

"Beautifully, beautiful," he smiled wide, then he looked at Mal, "like my beautiful queen."

Mal almost choked on her Jell-O shot, "Okay, I think someone needs a water break and more pizza. See you guys!"

Sophie searched the room for Nigel, meeting his eyes and sighing, "My prince awaits. Bashy-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it Soph. Go get some Maldonian love," he laughed, putting an arm around each cousin's shoulder, "Let's go get some more drinks." Gordon got his cousin's arm off his shoulder and nodded, "I'll meet up with you guys in an hour, I'll be with the ROAR team."

In the bar area, Jay and Carlos were talking to Lonnie, Jane, Audrey, and Chad. Sebastian walked with Doug to greet them, but ended up looking around for Nigel and Sophie.

"Doug!" Jay yelled, a sly smirk on his face.

Doug could tell Jay was the most excited out of the VK's to have this party. He was always ready to show off his Isle side, and tonight was the night he could let loose. Shots were lined up on the bar table, poured by Lonnie and they all grabbed one and drank it down. Chad yelled while Audrey and Jane held onto each other grimacing as the alcohol slid down their throats.

"You said," Carlos slurred, "I'd be drunk."

"You are Los," Jay laughed. Carlos shrugged and laughed too.

"I feel really hot, is anyone else really hot?" Lonnie said as she fanned herself, her skin growing red. She tried to scratch it but Jay held her hand instead, smiling knowingly. Jane grabbed water bottles for everyone, making sure they drank water every time they took a shot.

"Let's dance it off!" Audrey exclaimed as she made all of them get up and go straight to the dance floor. Doug took a swig of water before rushing over to join them. They all began to dance and sing along to the upbeat song. Doug scanned the room and he could see Sebastian talking to his friends, Gordon was playing beer pong with the R.O.A.R team, and Sophie was cuddled with Nigel on a couch.

"Doug, I gotta ask, are you okay?" Jane said, as she wrapped her arm around Carlos to help him balance.

"Yeah, Janey, I'm okay. I miss her a lot though. I hope she's happy," he said, slowly feeling himself numbing from the alcohol, he liked this feeling.

"Let's get you a slice of pizza, dude." Jay pulled him to the massive food table and grabbed a box for their friend group. Doug swiped a vanilla cupcake for desert too, cheekily grinning.

"Okay guys, eat up. It'll help you feel better," Jay said opening the box of a hot pepperoni pizza. They all dug in as Ben and Mal approached them. Ben's hair was slightly messy but at least he wasn't pale anymore, Doug noticed.

"Hey guys," Ben smiled, "Having fun?"

The teens erupted in cheers and all began talking at once. Doug brought him in for a hug, "I'm just so happy bro." Everyone laughed at that.

"You guys sobered up pretty quickly," Lonnie said, placing a cold water bottle on her neck to help her cool down.

"Yeah, he was just on the phone with his mother," Mal smirked, and Ben blushed red.

"Guys, I don't think Chad is doing so well," Audrey noticed. Chad was pale and his head was down, "Spins," he wheezed out.

Ben looked at Audrey, "Tell Lumiere, he'll get him to a guest bedroom."

Audrey nodded, "Be right back! Come on Chad, I think you need some rest." Chad couldn't even give an answer before chucking over the nearest trash can and hurling. Jay immediately grabbed the trash when he was done and handed it over to a servant, then changed the bag himself.

Carlos mumbled into Jane, "You're so beautiful Janey. Can we go back to my room?"

Jane laughed, "Carlos! Weren't not even at school anymore. Silly goose!"

Carlos nodded his head too, "You're right Janey." He kissed her cheek instead, making the girl blush. "Carlos come on, don't do this now." He frowned, but listened anyway, putting his head on her shoulder.

Doug was slightly jealous at all the PDA happening around him in the moment. He felt a pang in his heart when he thought about her. Smiling through the pain, he got up to grab some more water for everyone. Mal followed him, "Hey!"

"Hey Mal," he said, as he reached in the cooler for more waters. "How is she?"

Mal took a deep breath, "She's doing great. She loves her internship. She misses you, a lot." She helped him carry some back to their group.

Doug nodded, "That's great. I uh, I miss her too. I didn't think it'd be this hard." Before Mal could respond, another student whisked her away to help Jane and Lonnie, leaving Doug with six ice cold water bottles. She looked back with an apologetic look.

Doug wanted to walk with Mal, but he was captivated by the beauty of the view from balcony. He set the waters down on the stone-accented balcony. Then he shoved his hands in his pockets to get them warm. He was sobering up again as the cold wind blew gently. Taking out his phone, he dialed her number. It rang three times before an automated voicemail played, "I'm sorry the number you have dialed is no longer in service." He wanted to throw his phone to the rose garden below, he really did. The grip on icy screen tightened but he enjoyed how white his knuckles were becoming.

A hand on his shoulder made him gasp, "Ugh, Bash. It's you!" His cousin smiled, "Just wanted to check on you. Jay also said he's going to start lighting up a joint if you want a hit it." Doug nodded, turning his back on the bright lights of the city, "How are you doing? Any moves on Xavier yet?" Sebastian shook his head, "he wasn't even here. Doug, come on, let's go inside before you freeze out here."

"What time is it Bash?"

"11:45, why?"

"I think I wanna go home soon."

"Dougie, Gordon's completely shit faced and you know Soph's with Nigel. How about in another hour?"

"O-okay," he rubbed his palms anxiously, looking around the room. Jay spotted him first, and showed the joint sandwiched in his fingers, "Doug. This can help you relax okay?"

He had never tried smoking before, a joint nonetheless. After making its way through the circle, it finally reached Doug. Jay had told him how to smoke it, once inhaling it, trying to keep it in his throat before blowing out, but it was hard. Jay smiled reassuringly, not getting high the first time was normal anyways. Doug passed it along to Lonnie, and watched his friends around him. He could feel his heart rate slow down again, and he thought time was moving slower than usual. Thankfully, the logical side of Doug's brain had reminded him it was a side effect of his new found friend.

Carlos was much more sober now, holding onto Jane's hand and bopping his head to the music. Mal'a head rested on Ben's shoulder as they watched their friends; Doug kept a note of Mal's high tolerance. Jay was still instructing the girls how to smoke it, and laughed when someone choked, but then helped them get some water. Lonnie was not as red but she still looked really uncomfortable with all the girls flinging themselves at Jay. Audrey returned to the party without Chad, the surprising lightweight of the group. Doug felt like he was home.

He got up again when the joint was finished, Jay sucking the life out of it before releasing its white smoke. He had noticed the ball room had gotten kind of smokey, and he knew he smelled like weed.

When he spotted his cousins, he briskly walked over to know what they were talking about. Sophie shot him a wide smile, "you look like you're having fun."

Doug smiled, "Yeah, I am now."

Gordon clasped his shoulder, "That's great Dougie. Dude, thank you for having my back." Doug chuckled, Gordon became less grumpy under the influences.

Bash looked at Doug, "Are you feeling okay? Do you still want to go home?"

Doug looked back at his friends who were waiting for him, and shook his head, "No, I'm okay."

They nodded, and Sebastian continued, "I got a call from Uncle Grumpy though, Uncle Sleepy wanted Sophie now. I can drop her off then come back for you if you wanna stay longer?"

Doug shook his head again, "No, no guys it's okay. It's a pretty far drive, it's be useless if you came back Bash. I'll be okay. G, are you staying too?"

Gordon shook his head this time, "Actually, I was gonna sleep at Kenny's house anyway. My dad knows so it's chill."

"This is so unfair!" Sophie groaned, "I can't believe my dad's staying up...he sleeps for crying out loud!"

Bash rolled his eyes, "You're his baby, Sophie. We all know that."

"Doesn't help your case when he thinks Nigel is a bad influence," Gordon chimed in.

"Ugh. I'm over it. Come on Bash, let's go. Goodnight boys," she said, turning abruptly so she could say bye to her boyfriend. Bash followed, shrugging his shoulders at her inner diva attitude. Gordon and Doug split up to their respective friend groups after exchanging their own shoulder shrug.

All of his friends were huddled around someone, or something. Doug couldn't tell. He hoped no one blacked out, that would be very bad. As he came closer, it sounded like they were laughing and making conversation with someone, he couldn't hear them but he saw their mouths move. If he blinked in that moment he knew he would have missed it.

"Doug!" her voice called out to him, making him wish he went with Bash and Sophie instead.

 **Hi friends! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Reviews, follows, and favorites are always welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Doug's head snapped up as he heard her velvet voice. He couldn't even try to conceal the small smile that played on his lips. "Evie," he meant to be louder, but his shock let it come out as a whisper.

She came forward, breaking up the group of people around her. He felt her arms wrap him into a familiar hug. He closed his eyes and melted into her touch for a second before breaking away, "Hi," she breathed out, gracing him with her dazzling smile.

He stood back to see her in her fullness. She was still there with a smile on her face and hands on her hips. With dark ripped jeans on and an old heather grey Auradon Prep Tourney Team shirt hugging her body, Doug walked up to her this time. He pulled her in for a kiss, but he didn't mean to. He quickly pulled away, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. Their friends rolled their eyes, but they also looked away at how uncomfortable at how the exes looked.

"That was unexpected," she blinked. He tried to read her, but Evie's poker face was very hard to crack.

"I'm sorry, Evie. I-I fucked up," Doug paused for a second before bolting out of the ballroom. The shouts of his name became muffled as he ran past people and the loud DJ's table. He quickly went to one of his favorite places in all the castle, the rose garden maze. His childhood with his old friends stemmed from the beautiful maze where they'd spend afternoons while his dad was in council meetings with the Ben's father.hn

A servant opened the door to the garden for him as he ran down the marble steps that lead to its entrance. He quickly let himself be engulfed by the maze. His heartrate was up, and he felt like he couldn't breathe but the more time he spent out there, he calmed down. As chokingly sweet as the gardens were, he felt safe—a place as complicated as his mind. He came across a bench and sat down. The stars were twinkling above him, and the cold air kept his body tense. _You can't keep running away. If I still have legs, I will. You know you can't, you actually suck at running. You still love her you big Dope. Does it even matter?_

"B-Bash?" he shakily whispered, "I-I fucked up." He didn't realize he dialed his cousin.

"Where are you, Doug?"

"Rose garden. I should've went home! I-I can't breathe."

"Doug…how much have you smoked?"

"Evie."

"Doug, you really need to stop thinking about her. She left brother."

"No, Sebastian. She's here."

"Are you kidding me? The one time I have to leave early, the drama just starts to unravel."

"Bash, you're not helping."

"I'm sorry. Doug, you're gonna freeze. Please, go back inside."

"I don't think I can. I'm lost," he chuckled, feeling his teeth chatter.

"I'm calling Ben, don't move." Bash hang up, and Doug's hands immediately went in his pockets. He clicked the home button on his phone a few times before realizing it was dead.

"Master Dwarfson?" Lumiere called out.

"I'm here Lumiere!"

"Oh _sacre bleu_! Don't move sir, I'll have someone retrieve you," his thick French accent exclaimed frantically.

Doug sat tight, not daring to move. He wanted to try and retrace his steps but he knew he'd get lost if he even attempted to move now.

He couldn't hide his sadness any longer. He was heartbroken and he finally admitted it to himself. A few tears escaped him before he realized he was actually crying.

Doug curled up against the stone cold bench, and sobbed quietly. Happy memories, hurtful memories, he wanted them all because of her. He wanted nothing more than to create new ones with her. How the heck do you get over someone when you're still in love with them? He tried to rack every logical explanation but he couldn't answer his own question. She actually broke him.

Doug wasn't aware of how long he had been in this position but one of the servants came for him with a warm blanket. Quickly wrapping the heavy blanket around his shoulders, Doug let the servant pick him up and guide him out of the maze. He subconsciously followed along, nodding along to the servant's small conversation.

His vision focused on Ben standing at the opening of the maze. Ben looked sober now, smiling sadly at his friend. "I think you should go to bed, buddy."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Ben."

"Hey, you're gonna be fine," Ben hugged him quickly, "I'll check on you later." Doug nodded at this, letting the servant guide him back inside the castle while Ben went back to the party that was slowly dying down. The bright lights were too harsh for him, but the servant continued to quietly take him to his guest room.

"Master Dwarfson, King Ben suggested you change before going to bed, and he made sure Lumiere put your bag in here. Goodnight," the servant bowed before closing the door. Doug unbuttoned his shirt and took a deep breath. The room was spinning a bit but he felt okay. He satin sheets smelled fresh, and the soft pillows were cool against his head. He took off his glasses and placed them on the mohoganey nightstand.

He stared at the ceiling, hands behind his head as he was lost in thought. He didn't even realize someone had entered the bedroom. He almost yelled when he felt his bed shift.

"Shh! Doug, it's just me!" Evie exclaimed, hushing him with her finger, "I know we broke up, but I haven't been able to sleep the same way without you. So please, just for tonight, can we sleep together?"

He nodded slowly, letting himself move over for her. She quickly undid her jeans, leaving her in the shirt and her underwear. He kept staring at ceiling when he felt her lie down next to him. Her arms snaked around his toned body while he placed his right arm out for her to rest her head.

"This feels nice," she said quietly.

"When did you come back?"

"Yesterday. I couldn't miss my best friends graduating."

"Did you know there was a party?"

"No," she said quickly before pausing, "Yes. I...I lied. I knew you'd be at the party, that's why I wanted to come back for it."

"What about Donnatella?"

"She understood, and gave me the weekend off."

"How come I can't let go of you Evie?"

"Do you want to?"

"No, never."

"Then shut up and kiss me tonight."

She brought his lips to hers, kissing him as if her life depended on it. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and gently pulled him to her neck. Doug sucked on her soft skin, making her moan quietly, then licked her neck as it bruised. He brought his lips back to hers and continued to kiss her, bringing their bodies close.

 _I shouldn't be doing this right now. She might be drunk, get off of her Doug!_

Doug let her go to catch his breath, rolling back over to his side. "Evie, I'm sorry I can't. I'm not taking advantage of you when you're drunk and I'm cross faded. It's not good."

Evie quickly understood, "I'm so sorry."

"We suck at this breaking up thing," he said, making her chuckle before yawning.

"You know," Evie slurred as she adjusted to get herself comfortable, "we were so good. I still don't understand what happened to us."

He opened his arms and she rested against his chest. His heartbeat and warmth enveloped Evie as she fell asleep to his familiar foresty scent. Doug sighed, "I don't understand it either. But I still love you." Doug felt her soft snores, and wished he could bottle up this moment. He hoped this wasn't a terrible dream, his mind playing just tricks on him after smoking whatever the hell Jay gave him. He let his fingers tangle up in her hair, gently rubbing her scalp as he felt himself unwind in the darkness of the room.

 **Hello again! Thank you for all the follows and favorites! They're much appreciated :) I hope you guys are enjoying this story! Have a great week everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Evie's eyes flew open, her head hurting as she adjusted to her surroundings. She felt an arm draped over her and she wanted to scream. She slowly turned back then sighed, it was Doug. _Shit._

She couldn't remember how she came here, she was supposed to be in Mal's room. She gently shifted herself so she could stare at Doug. He always slept so peacefully. _Have his eyelashes always been this long?_ Doug's body slightly rose and fell in rhythm. Her hand found his way to his cheek, and she stroked it gently. She noticed the hickey on his neck and gasped. She felt her neck and found a sore spot. _Yep, definitely over him._ She snuggled closer to his warm body. Doug's eyes opened slightly before falling back asleep.

 _Maybe if you hadn't moved so quickly, this was how it could've been...how it's supposed to be._

Evie tried to fall back asleep but she couldn't. Instead, she untangled herself from Doug and put her jeans back on. She patted down her hair, and kissed his cheek. She'd be on her way back to Venice this afternoon, and she wanted to spend a few moments with her best friends. Evie figured, however, they'd all be too sick to actually do something. Evie walked along the castle's hallway until she found a bay window with a seating nook. She cozied up to the warmth of the gentle sun and pulled out her newest sketchbook from Donnatella. The black leathered notebook was customized with Evie's signature broken crown.

Her fingers gripped the pen as she sketched away, brows furrowing as she tried to imagine the dress she could use for her final runway project, a presentation that would be given the last week of her internship.

She didn't realize how long she was sketching until Lumiere gently tapped her shoulder, "Miss Evie, breakfast is being served in the grand ballroom. King Ben is saying everyone should eat something, especially after last night."

She smiled at his thick and endearing accent, "Thank you Lumiere. We must have been a mess last night."

"I will admit, times have changed. But, a party is still a party."

Evie chuckled before packing up her things and headed to the ballroom. Lumiere opened the doors and she saw a waffle bar, omelette bar, crepe station, and a lot of bacon. The smell was overwhelmingly delicious, she didn't know where to go first. Her eyes met Mal's as she sat next to Ben who was eating a crossiant.

"E!" Mal waved, "You're gonna love this."

Evie ran down the stairs and made her way to the table beaming, while everyone looked miserable. Jay was munching on a strip of bacon while Carlos's eyes were shut. Jane had a pill bottle in front of her for her friends who desperately needed one after. Audrey's hair was a mess, and she knew the princess didn't care at the moment. Lonnie was poking at her food, trying to focus on something besides the way her stomach churned at the mention of alcohol. Chad looked genuinely surprised to see Evie because he didn't remember she was there. Evie's eyes trailed over to Doug who was already staring at her. She smirked at his hickey that was deep purple, and he rubbed his neck at the spot where hers was, trying to hide a smile.

"Something bite you last night Eve?" Jay smirked. Holding his hand out for Ben to give him some gold coins.

Evie rolled her eyes and chose to ignore Jay's remark.

A waiter brought her a glass of water and cards she could write her order down for the various breakfast items. She quickly crossed off what she wanted: an omelette with vegetables, a side of hash browns, and a powered sugar crepe with berries on top.

"How's everyone feeling?" She asked before taking a sip of her cold water. She smiled happily.

"Are you not hung over Evie?" Carlos wondered, amazed at his best friend while he had a splitting headache.

Evie chuckled, "It wasn't so bad this time."

"When are you coming home? Or I guess, to Cinderellasburg to go to design school?" Lonnie piped up, leaning closer so she could hear over Chad and Jay's report on recent Tourney standings.

"In another month, actually," Evie replied loudly, trying to speak over their banter.

Audrey looked at the calendar application on her phone, "That leaves two months left for summer vacation! We can do spa days and shopping sprees as soon as you come home!" Evie nodded excitedly, just three and a half more weeks until she'd be back in the castle, helping Ben bring the rest of the kids from the Isle of the Lost. Audrey leaned her head against Lonnie's shoulder as Lonnie continued to shove her food around the plate.

Evie asked aloud, "Anybody have plans for summer?" Her gaze met Doug's. He had a faint blush on his cheeks. When a waiter set her food down, she came back to reality and started eating.

"The mines, actually. My dad wants me to do some excursions down there before I go to Merlin's College of the Sciences, in Camelot Heights," he chimed in.

"Congratulations Doug, that was your top choice wasn't it?" Evie was genuinely proud of her ex. When they were together, Doug always mentioned that school to her. Not only did his favorite musician of all time go there, it was a little closer to home.

Carlos and Jane wouldn't be far away from him, as they were attending the University of Camelot Heights. Their brilliance at Auradon Prep allowed them to graduate early with their best friends. Jay decided to stay in Auradon with Lonnie and Audrey. They were attending Auradon State University right outside Auradon City. Chad was heading home to Cinderellasburg to play division one colliegate level tourney. Jay was hoping to get recruited by The Agrabah Tigers but after realizing Mal would be the only one in Auradon, he wanted to stay for a year to make sure she'd be okay, and went with being recruited by the ASU Lions. Ben and Mal were ready to take the next step in their relationship and responsibilities as King and Lady of Auradon. Mal was happily willing to go to Auradon Academy of the Arts while Ben continued to tour throughout the kingdoms.

"Come on Evie, as soon as we finish breakfast, we can go to the malls before you have to leave."

"Okay, sure Mal. Is anyone else coming along?" She scanned the room but everyone was back on their phones.

Mal whispered, "Actually, I was just thinking it could be a VK day today. Everyone else already made plans."

Evie was quietly relieved, she needed some serious shopping relief and quality time with her little family. "Thank gods," Evie replied, making Mal snicker. The rest of brunch went smoothly as everyone enjoyed their last few moments with Evie. Their group was walking around the castle when she felt a strong grip on her hand. She turned around so suddenly she bumped into Doug's chest.

"Hey, I have to leave soon, but I wanted to wish you the best. I'm always gonna care about you and love you, and I don't wanna be out of your life just because we're broken up, ya know? I guess what I'm saying is, let's be friends. You're always going to mean the world to me and-"

"Yes, okay," she couldn't let him finish the rest of that sentence. She didn't want him to. "Let's be friends Doug." He grinned, her heart sank. Her hand loosened from his grip,"I'll keep in touch." Doug's phone chimed and he looked at his best friends once last time. "Guys, I gotta go."

They were all together, taking pictures for the last time as a complete friend group. Doug and Bash would be on their way home to an eight hour drive. He hugged all of them tightly and gave his goodbyes. Mal couldn't stop looking at Evie for any reaction out of her. She knew her best friend loved him, but she also heard their quiet exchange moments before. Evie kept a smile plastered on her face but her eyes twitched slightly, so fast that if one were to blink they'd miss it entirely.

Evie was the last person for Doug to hug. She breathed into him as he hugged her, her hands instinctively going to the back of his head to keep him close. "Goodbye again," he whispered. Evie could feel the tears dangerously close to falling, "Goodbye." This was the second time she let him walk out of her life, even though the first time was her fault.

He let go too soon for her liking, but she appreciated it. They were friends now, she told herself. His hugs would be like Jay's or Carlos's.

Doug gave one last wave before walking the opposite direction of where the group were heading. Slowly, but surely, it was only Evie, Mal, Jay, and Carlos walking the halls of Castle Beast. "Guys, I know I have to leave soon but I promise as soon as I come back, we'll spend the summer together like we promised."

"I can't wait E, but let's be real...I've got a lot of stuff to prepare for. ASU is really pushing me to-"

"Jay, I get it. It's okay. Promise me we'll make time though," she said, holding out her pinky. Jay took it with his and held it for a second before nodding.

"Fairy Godmother is taking me to Camelot Heights for a week with Jane to see if I'll like it, but I'll be home by then E, don't worry."

"Yeah," Mal spoke up, "I'll be here."

"You know I wanna be here all the time E but this is another new start. I gotta prepare for training. I just wanna make you guys proud."

"We'd always be proud of you."

"So, what about Doug?" Mal asked incredulously, she didn't mean to sound so impatient, but she had to know.

"I mean, I guess it's done. For real this time. He said he wanted to be friends."

"Wow," Carlos said, "Maybe it's what you both need right now. You don't know what's gonna happen in the next few months."

"How do you feel right now?" Jay asked, scanning her face for any lies.

"Right now, i feel like the biggest idiot for letting him go..again."

"He'll come around again E. I really believe that," Jay said, "I can't even hate him if I tried, like..he's just that nice."

"Thanks Jay," Evie said wrapping her arm around his waist as they continued walking to the entrance of the castle where their limo was waiting. "Are you guys coming to my fashion show at the end of the internship?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Mal reassured her best friend. Evie smiled, "Okay. Then let's go to the mall before I'm back in Venice running around a fabric store for Donnatella."

Carlos linked arms with her while Jay walked with Mal who was slightly in front of them now. Dizzy was sad she couldn't see you off today. She wanted to let you know she loved you and she couldn't wait for you to come home."

"Oh Carlos! I miss her too! I'll call her later," she pulled out her phone to remind herself. Carlos unlinked his arm from her and opened the door to the limo for his friends.

A few hours later, Evie rolled her little blue luggage through the jet bridge. It would take her a few hours to get to Venice. An hour before, she tearfully waved off her best friends. She was going to miss them terribly. One weekend wasn't enough. Mal started to cry, and Carlos was clinging on to Jay who couldn't even meet her eyes without tearing up. She toyed with the matching pendant Mal gave her. It was a silver chain with an azurite crystal in the middle. Mal's amythest crystal necklace also had a silver chain and similar cut. The boys gave her a framed picture of them with a goofy pose, and funny messages on the back. A fight attendant welcomed Evie and helped her find her seat.

"Hi, excuse me, I'm sitting at the window," she said, giving him a small smile. She showed him her ticket for proof.

"Oh, uh, sure. Sorry about that," he said before moving out of the aisle to make room for her. He let her get settled before turning to face her again, "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm Nico. It's nice to meet you." The young man in a grey sweater, black jeans, white sneakers, and a black beanie immediately got up.

Evie blinked, she was slightly taken aback. He had a slight Italian accent, making his small exchange endearing. Evie held out her hand for him to shake, but instead he planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Evie internally gasped but gave him a coy smile. He nodded his head and continued to listen to music on his phone. Evie took the time to look at him, he looked like a model for sure. He was pale, tall, and slightly muscular, with a strong jaw and obviously done eyebrows. His eyes were a light brown and happened to shine a goldish hue when he moved through the sun's glare. He was very attractive, to say the least. The last time Evie felt these butterflies, it was when Doug kissed her for the first time while they danced at Ben's coronation party. _Well, no actually, it was last night when he was on top of you._ She stopped herself from thinking about him, and let this attention from a cute boy continue. They were just friends now anyway, she reminded herself.

As their flight progressed, Nico and Evie made conversation. She told him her story and he was genuinely intrigued. He also shared some stories with her, like his travels throughout the world. Evie's instincts were right, he modeled for many companies in Europe, but was hoping to join the markets in Auradon for more exposure. He was polite and very engaged in her stories, but never came on too strong. She was glad she made a new friend who was actually from Italy. When the plane landed, Nico kissed her hand again, "Until next time Princessa." Evie blushed and received his phone number.

Evie was awestruck, maybe her last month of Donnatella's internship wouldn't be so bad after all.

 **It's officially October my spooky friends! hope you enjoyed this chapter :) until next time! -koalaisland2**


End file.
